Eye movements were studied in patients with progressive supranuclear palsy. These patients were found to have abnormalities in fixation, pursuit and saccadic eye movements, with an uncoupling of the major trajectories of the horizontal and vertical components of oblique saccades. Vertical eye movements appeared possible only when the horizontal system made small square wave jerks. Patients with a variety of forms of nystagmus were evaluated in an ongoing study of the clinical significance of the nystagmus waveform. Eye movement recordings were also to document early neurologic involvement in patients with xeroderma pigmentosum.